


Darlin' - A Taniyama Kishou x Aoi Shouta Story

by ELIE0304



Series: Taniyama Kishou x Aoi Shoutan Heaven (Kiiyan x Shoutan) [1]
Category: Japanese Singers, Voice Actors, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Damn Kiiyan is loaded I knew it!, First Date, I want to see them together more!!!, Japanese Singers - Freeform, M/M, Seiyuu, Sweetness Overload, Voice Actors - Freeform, song dedication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: The lengths you would do to impress the one you love the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!! I'm back again with the updates!!
> 
> And yes my come back is a BL story... XD I've had this story in my documents for so long but because I had problems opening my wattpad before I was not able to publish it. And now is the time!!
> 
> I have so many Kishou x Shoutan summary on stand by and I was wondering.... Should I start making a separate book for them too?? Do tell me what you guys think!
> 
> But before that here's another tooth rotting sweet story for you Kishou x Shoutan shippers!!
> 
> ENJOY!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Credits to the lyrics translation goes to paranoid-rhythm back in tumblr.
> 
> Timeline: a bit after "Take me Down Like I'm A Domino"
> 
> This story can be read alone but if you're curious go check out my other Kishou x Shoutan stories because they're kinda connected with each other.

**☆☆☆♪♪♪ Kishou x Shouta ♪♪♪☆☆☆**

 

****

 

  
"Ehh?" Shouta looks up from what he is eating. He was surprised about what he just heard.

Kishow cleared his throat and with a light blush on his face and while scratching the back of his neck he said again, "Uhm well as I was saying are you free this weekend? There is somewhere I would like to take you for our first date that is." Kishow finished.

Shouta blushed when he heard, "FIRST DATE" but aren't they having a date already? "Uhm. Aren't we having a date already?" Shouta asked with a big blush. If this is not a date then what is? He was kind of confused though.

"Well this is different." Kishow answered immediately and when he saw Shouta's eyes widening he corrected himself. "I mean this is a normal date. We still haven't gone out to spend time together. And also I want to do something special for you. Something worth remembering for a first date." Kishow answered as he took Shouta's hand and gave it a squeeze and making the younger seiyuu blush to the roots of his hair.

That was so sweet and cheesy but it makes his heart thump so loudly inside his chest. "Okay." Shouta agreed in a soft and shy voice. It is a good idea because ever since they confessed to each other they never had time to just be together. Mostly they order take outs and eat it either in Kishow's or Aoi's apartment since they can't go outside and risk being noticed by the public.

"That's good! When's your next day off?" Kishow asked excitedly as he also starts eating his dinner that he should've eaten earlier but since he was kind of nervous earlier he forgot about it. Aoi had really changed something in him.

Aoi racked his brain for his schedule that his manager drilled into him. "Next week. I have next weekend open." He said and Kishow smiled at him. "Good. Make sure it stays open okay?" Aoi nodded his head and continued eating.

After a few moments Aoi's curiosity got the better of him. "Uhm... Taniyama-san..."

"I told you to just call me Kishou though." Kishow said as he took a bite of his tempura.

Aoi shook his head. "It's impossible though." His face is full time red now and Kishow smiled at the adorable person in front of him. "Alright. What is it though?" Kishow decided to take pity on his young lover. He understands though, Aoi is a shy boy and it takes time for him to warm up.

"Where are we going though?" He asked and he looks at the tempura dumped into his bowl by his older lover. "You should eat more." Kishow offered referring to the tempura and Aoi starts eating again. "As for your question. It's..... a secret." Kishow winks at him and Aoi pouted making Kishow laugh and ruffle his hair.

"It's a surprise."

**~~~Weekend~~~**

Surprise is a little understatement of what Aoi feels at the moment. Kishow said last night that he would pick him up but he was not expecting for Kishow to appear in front of his apartment building with a black shiny, heavily tinted sports car.

"Ready?" He greeted with a smile while wearing sunglasses. Kishow looks like a very rich man that popped up in a manga ready to swoon the heroine with his shiny car and dazzling smile. Aoi does not even know what to say. He knows Kishow is rich but it never occurred to him that he have a sports car. Aoi was shock speechless.

A few moments of staring and Aoi cleared his throat. "We're riding this?" He asked hesitantly. Kishow chuckled and went to him. "Of course we are. Come on." He said as he opened the passenger door for Aoi and the younger man went inside.

He observed the interior which is great. This is the first time he had ridden a sports car. Kishow sat on the drivers and he still has that wide happy grin on his face. "Seatbelts first." He said and put Aoi's seatbelt for him and suddenly kissing him on his cheek making the younger seiyuu blush. "Ta-taniyama-san!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry. This car is heavily tinted." He puts on his seatbelt. "So are you ready?" Kishow asked excitedly and Aoi nodded. They're just starting their "DATE" and Kishow is already going all out with it. Aoi is very impressed. Who wouldn't be anyway? Kishow really did want this to be the best first date.

"Are you going to tell me now where we're going?" Aoi asked again as the car pulled out to the driveway.

Kishow kept his eyes fixed on the road. "We're going for a drive. Have you done that before?" Kishow asked as Aoi shook his head. "I haven't."

"Is that so? Then I'll make sure you have the best first drive experience." With his other hand on the wheel, Kishow's free one grabs hold of Aoi's hand and gave the back of Aoi's hand a kiss making Aoi blush more. He's blushing too much. That was a very intimate gesture.

They were silent for a few moments into the drive; the only sound is the music from the stereo which is mostly Granrodeo and Aoi's songs. Sometimes Kishow sings when it is his songs and when it is Aoi's song Aoi sings along with it. There are times when they sing along and it makes them laugh and smile.

"It would be nice if we have a duet don't you think?" Kishow mused as he took a look at Aoi. "That's right. But we sang a duet before. In UtaPri." Aoi said as he looks at Kishow.

"But that was as Nat-chan and Ai. I want to sing with you. Should we do collaboration then?" Kishow asked excitedly making Aoi excited too. "That sounds good. Taniyama-san's voice is very powerful. I love the way you hit the high notes. It vibrates within me." Aoi said remembering the first time he heard Kishow sings.

"Really? Thank you then. But Shouta-kun's voice quality is soft to the ears. Your high notes are something to be proud of. I love listening to your songs makes me feel like you're always beside me." Kishou said making the younger man blush.

Kishow should really stop this though. Aoi does not know if his heart can take more of this kind of compliments. "But it might be hard though." Aoi said with a frown on his face.

"What is?"

"Well... Taniyama-san and I are from different agencies and labels. Won't it be hard for that to happen?" Aoi said with doubt in his eyes. Deep inside his heart he really wanted to have a duet with Kishow.

"Ha! Don't worry. If they heard that this great Taniyama Kishow is asking for collaboration with the kawaii Aoi Shouta I'm sure it will not be impossible." Kishow said with full on confidence as Aoi laughs at this. Trust Kishow to turn impossible to possible just for him.

Their talks continued from there ranging from their works, future projects they wanted to do, places they wanted to visit together, their own families and just anything about the weather. Aoi was enjoying all of it. He never thought he would have this much fun.

Also all throughout the drive Kishow never lets go of his hand except for the times that he has to shift the gear or have to put both his hands on the steering wheel. It was really nice to spend time like this. Just the two of them.

They were so busy after they got together. Aoi wants to spend more time with Kishow but sadly they can't so they make up for it by coming over to each other's apartments. There are even times where they don't see each other for the whole week and all they did is talk through Line and give each other a call. It was hard for Aoi because he missed Kishow in those times and he was happy to know that the older man feels the same.

"Shouta look over there." Kishow suddenly said and Aoi was surprised to see the vast sea. Even though the windows are tinted he can see the glittering effect it makes as the sun rays hits the water. "It's so beautiful." Aoi exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah. Very beautiful." He heard Kishow said but he was so engrossed with the beautiful view that Aoi did not notice Kishow looking at him instead of the view.

When lunch time rolled over Kishow parked their car in a diner he found at the side of the road. There aren't many customers which is good for them. Kishow ordered for the two of them and they enjoyed their quiet lunch. After eating when they are once again inside the car Aoi asked, "Where are we heading now?" He asked excitedly.

"Patience love." Kishow said as he tweaks Aoi's nose and the other blushes at the pet name. They continued their drive and a few hours more Kishow parked his car at the side road. "Here we are." He announced and Aoi stirred. It seems he fell asleep somewhere along the way.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." Aoi apologized as he rubs his eyes and Kishow chuckled and ruffled his hair. "It's okay. Let's go." Kishow said as he went out of the car Aoi following him out.

Kishow went to the trunk of the car and took out a basket and a picnic mat. "Taniyama-san you prepared this?" Aoi asked surprised at what he saw. Kishow nodded and grab Aoi's hand and starts going down the stairs to the beach.

"Yep. I wanted to have a picnic but an ordinary picnic is no good. I asked E-zuka about different places and he suggested this beach to me. People rarely come here even on weekends and I want it to be just the two of us without worrying who will saw us." Kishow explained and when he looks at the younger man behind him he was shock to see tears on Aoi eyes.

"EHHH?? What's wrong?" He asked in panicked and Aoi shook his head no. "Nothing. I'm just so happy right now. Thank you so much for doing this to me Taniyama-san." Aoi said with a smile as his tears dried.

"I'll do anything just for you." Kishow said as he strokes Aoi's cheek.

"I feel like I'm in an otome game. Now I know what your fans feel like when they listen to your CDs." Aoi said as he thought about it and Kishow closed the distance between them by resting his forehead making the younger man blush so hard.

He looks straight to Aoi's eyes and said in a soft whisper, "But reality is so much better right? You have me here in front of you." Kishow said with a soft smile after then he kissed Aoi on his forehead.

"Come on now."

The spot Kishow picked is a cave. It was not that shallow just enough so they can lay down the picnic blanket and shelter them. It has a nice view of the sea and a good spot to watch the sunset. They had a long drive so a resting place like this is really welcomed. The shore isn't that far but not near enough that the waves can reach them. The soothing sound of the waves is really relaxing.

Upon lying the blanket down Kishow lied down with a sigh of contentment. "Ahhhh. This is the best." He muttered and Aoi sat beside him looking down at his older lover. Kishow opened his eyes and was surprised to see Aoi sitting beside him.

"Why are you sitting, come here." He grabs Aoi and the younger seiyuu stumbled in his surprised at the sudden action. He landed on top of Kishow making his face burn in embarrassment. "Ta-taniyama-san.."

"Much better." He wraps his arm around Aoi's shoulder and waist to pull him closer. "This is the best." He muttered as he buried his face on Aoi's soft hair.

And even if his face is burning and his heart is beating faster Aoi feels himself relaxing as he hears the soft beating of Taniyama's heart beating along with the waves. It's like a music to his ears that soothes him. Aoi closes his eyes and savors that wonderful moment.

They were quiet again with the sound of the waves accompanying them when Kishow moves and gently pushed Aoi onto his back. Aoi was disoriented for a few moments and was surprised to see Kishow hovering over him.

While his other arm is being used as Aoi's pillow he uses his free hand to stroke Aoi's cheek. "I'm so happy right now. I've wanted to spend more time with you ever since we got together but work got in the way. It's not that we can't help it though. But I was afraid that you may think that I was not serious and was only bluffing with my feelings. So I wanted to prove to you that no matter how busy we get I will always find time to show you how much I love you. I will always be here to support you all the way. Remember that always okay?" Kishow asked in the end of his confession.

He knows it's not his character to say things like this but being like this only shows how much he treasures the younger seiyuu. He still can't believe that this beautiful angel in his arms is his to take. He must have been a saint in his past life to be granted this blessing.

Aoi's heart thudded inside his chest. He was so happy, he felt like he's floating on the clouds. He was relieved to know he wasn't the only one who missed the other so much. This confession from Kishow melted Aoi's heart and he does not know if it is possible to fall in love once again to the person you love.

"There's no need for you to be afraid. I understand that we have our own works and I want you to know that no matter how busy we get I believe in you. I believe in the love you give for me. I never doubt even a single bit of it. I'm already happy and content to know that my feelings are returned by you. You made me special, you make feel like I'm flying. This is the first time I've been into a relationship and I really don't know what to do but still I will do my best. I will give all the love I have for Taniyama-san so from now on please take care of me Taniyama-san." Aoi confessed and Kishow can't help but blush this time.

"That's like a marriage proposal neh?" He said and Aoi blushed hard realizing his words.

That was the most heartfelt and innocent confession Kishow had ever received in his entire life. Aoi wrapped his arms around Kishow's neck. This is the boldest move Aoi had ever done and Kishow will accept this happily!

They look at each other straight in their eyes and a thought came to Kishow's mind. "Shou can I?" He asked as he swiped his thumb over Aoi's soft lips. They kissed a few times they are alone and most of it are small pecks on the lips, cheeks and forehead and there is that first hot kiss they have for the first time when they learned about each other's feelings. But this time Kishow would like to take a step further.

Aoi knows and he can feel it within him what Kishow is pertaining to and so he nodded his head in acquiesce. Kishow's lips slowly closed in on his soft ones. Something soft and slippery swiped over his lips and Aoi gasp. Kishow didn't hesitate to delve his tongue and explore Aoi's mouth.

It was so hot. Aoi felt like he's burning but he does not want to stop. He does not want this feeling to end. He feels like his boyfriend is going to devour him and Aoi won't even think of stopping him. Maybe what the others say about him being an "M" is really true.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end. They parted catching their breaths and both their faces flushed. "I love you Taniyama-san." Aoi said taken by the moment and Kishow smiled. "I love you too."

Kishow snuggled into Aoi and closed his eyes. He feels so happy in the moment it was scary. He had his fair share of relationships before but this he feels right now is so different, so precious, so pure. Maybe because it was Aoi all along. It makes Kishow believe about true love and destiny. Because it is what he feels at the moment with Aoi in his arms and the waves lulling them to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"We never saw the sunset." Aoi commented as they walk hand on hand on the seashore with the waves crashing on their bare feet.

After eating the foods prepared by Kishow they were talking again while lying down until they both didn't realize that they feel asleep once again. When they woke up it was getting dark already and the sun had set.

"That's right. A pity but it was so peaceful and relaxing I just can't help it. And you're so warm beside me." Kishow explained and gave Aoi a smile who smiled in return. "Too bad we have work tomorrow. I want to stay with Shouta-kun more."

"Me too."

"Shouta."

"Hm?"

Kishow stops walking and stood in front of Aoi. He was silent and was just looking at the man who is more beautiful than the moon shining upon them. 'The fairest of them all.' He thought to himself.

"I have something for you." He said as he puts down the picnic basket he was holding and digging inside his pocket to get his phone. He scrolled in his playlist and plays a song.

 

**I stand here, It's so winding**  
**tell me naita riyuu wo**  
**boku wo tsuki ugokasu matomete sono na wa shoudou**  
_I stand here, it's so winding_  
_Tell me the reason why you're crying_  
_The desire is moving me collectively_

**kajikanda kokoro wo daite**  
**taguri yoseru kako mo mirai mo mitometara**  
_Embrace the heart that has become numb_  
_Acknowledge the past and the future and rope it in_

**kinou yori mo Darlin' hoshi gatte**  
**mittomonai kurai fly again, high**  
**machigattenai to Darlin' itte hoshii**  
**dare yori tsuyoku**  
**dakara Darlin' my Darlin'**  
**nee Darlin' for Darlin'**  
**hi wo tsukete shoudou**  
_Even more than yesterday Darlin', I want you_  
_Clumsily, fly again, high_  
_Make no mistake, Darlin', I've always_  
_wanted to say this_  
_More than anyone else_  
_That's why Darlin' my Darlin'_  
_Hey Darlin' for Darlin'_  
_Set fire to my desire_

**Call me now, mou no waiting**  
**show me sono egao wo**  
**kokoro yuri ugokasu kowadaka ni sakebe shoudou**  
_Call me now, no more waiting_  
_Show me that smile_  
_In a voice loud enough to move my heart,_  
_shout out your desire_

**toumei na asu ni mukai**  
**hibikase au kyoumei shita kono kodou wo**  
_Face the clear tomorrow_  
_This rhythm, resounding and resonating_

**tameraute wo Darlin' idaki yosete**  
**kongaragaru kurai light my fire**  
**wakatteru'n da Darlin' itsu datte**  
**taisetsuna koto**  
**dakara Darlin' my Darlin'**  
**nee Darlin' for Darin'**  
**sashidashite shoudou**  
_With hesitating hands, embrace me Darlin'_  
_Become entangled with me, light my fire_  
_I've always known Darlin'_  
_The important things_  
_That's why Darlin', my Darlin'_  
_Hey Darlin' for Darlin'_  
_Endow me with your desire_

 

**kinou yori mo Darlin' hoshi gatte**  
**mittomonai kurai fly again, high**  
**machigattenai to Darlin' itte hoshii**  
**dare yori tsuyoku tought me how**  
**tamerau te wo Darlin' idaki yosete**  
**kongaragaru kurai light my fire**  
**wakatteru n da Darlin' itsu datte**  
**taisetsuna koto**  
**dakara Darlin' my Darlin'**  
**nee Darlin' for Darlin'**  
**sashidashite shoudou**  
_Even more than yesterday Darlin', I want you_  
_Clumsily, fly again, high_  
_Make no mistake, Darlin', I've wanted to say this_  
_More than anyone else, you taught me how_  
_With hesitating hands, embrace me Darlin'_  
_Become entangled with me, light my fire_  
_I've always known Darlin'_  
_The important things_  
_That's why Darlin', my Darlin'_  
_Hey Darlin' for Darlin'_  
_Endow me with your desire_

**Fly again, high**  
**Dear my Darlin'**  
**light my fire**  
**Dear my Darlin'**

**my Darlin'**

 

As the music flowed in Aoi realized that he haven't heard this song at all but then Kishow was the one singing. He looks questioningly at the older man when the music had ended. "I haven't heard this before."

"We plan to release this song in the next 2 months. Shooting for the MV will start this week. This song, I wrote the lyrics just for you Shouta. I dedicate this song to you." Kishow explained and Aoi gasp putting his hand on his mouth.

"I...." he does not know what to say.

"Did you like it?" Kishow asked apprehensive of Aoi's answer.

"I do..." Aoi nodded his head eagerly. "I do... Thank you Taniyama-san!" The younger boy throws himself at his lover very grateful for everything he's doing for him and just him.

"Thank you for making a song for me. Thank you for this special day. I really enjoyed it. I never had so much fun like this." Aoi gave his thanks and Kishow returned the hug while smiling so wide.

"Anything for you, My Darlin'."

**NEVERENDING KISHOW x SHOUTA LOVE**

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done!!! Damn this two will be the death of me someday if they decided to have a collaboration... which of course I hope will come!!!


End file.
